


Mine

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae wants Junmyeon sempai to notice him. Watching him from afar and never talking to him doesn't seem like a good start though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be angsty but became fluffy ;; Sorry for eventual errors and typos.

Jongdae was scribbling furiously on his notes in the library, repressing a yawn. Tired, he sighed loudly and threw away his pen. When he looked up, he saw a glimpse of Junmyeon searching a book in an alley not far from where he sat.

He smiled softly to himself and followed him with his eyes.

Kim Junmyeon was a student one year older than him, and the boy he had a crush on. Well, maybe it was more than a crush, he thought, frowning. He had been pinning over him for two years and three months – yes he had been counting.

They knew each other, well if greeting each other politely from a distance, going to the same parties and having friends in common meant ‘knowing each other’.The thing was they never talk to each other. Sure, they had eaten at the same table before, exchanged looks and smiles at parties but no more than that.

Jongdae would love talking to him to get to know him, not only knowing silly things about him from his friends or things that everyone knew about Kim Junmyeon, one of the smartest students in the university.

Sadly, he didn’t and could only watch him from afar, his heart beating faster when he was near him or when their paths crossed in the hallway.

Jongdae didn’t notice he was writing Junmyeon’s name all over his textbook right away and let out a gasp when he realized, embarrassed. He closed it immediately, looking around to see if anyone had seen it. It was a dumb thing to do since there was almost no one in the library at this hour anyway.

When he raised his head he flushed upon noticing Junmyeon staring at him with a pensive look on his face. Jongdae smiled – and hoped his smile wasn’t as creepy as it felt, and waved. Junmyeon smiled back and waved back before resuming his research.  
Once his crush’s back was on him, Jongdae lost his smile, suddenly sad. He sighed. What was he expecting ? That Junmyeon would go to him and talk to him ? He never did in the two years he knew him and it wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

With a sullen look on his face, he got up and arranged his stuffs. Time to go home, he decided. Only, in his haste he forgot his textbook.

*

The next few days were the same : boring. He went to class, ate with his friends and Junmyeon sometimes, trying not to stare too openly or doing something stupid in front of him.

There was a party the Friday night at some popular dude’s place and Jongdae was going, not because he particularly liked parties or anything – he was always bored at those and no one talked to him anyway, but because he could see Junmyeon a little more before the week-end.

It was really pathetic but he missed Junmyeon on the week-end. Well, he missed him all the time even when they were in the same room. Jongdae felt even lonelier knowing Junmyeon was here but not really here. He was close yet so far away, and each time the thought depressed Jongdae tenfold.

Today like any other night, his chest constricted painfully at the sight of Junmyeon smiling and laughing with his friends while he was in the corner silently watching his every moves.

Someone nudged his shoulder and he turned to be face to face with Baekhyun, one of his friends, offering him a glass.

‘You know I don’t like to drink…’ He mumbled.

‘Maybe you should. If only you did drink I’m sure you would have already talked to Jun instead of stalking him creepily.’ Baekhyun snorted, not even amused anymore.

Jongdae frowned but didn’t answer, this conversation was old anyway.

‘Come on, confess already Jongdae. It hurts to see you pinning after him since forever you know…’ His friend sighed.

Jongdae lowered his head, feeling guilty. He knew Baekhyun was right but what could he do ? Confessing was a solution but he couldn’t risk Junmyeon knowing about his feelings, what would he think about him ? He would probably ignore him. More than being ignored it meant no more smile, no more greeting, no more being next to him and he just couldn’t accept it. He would rather stay as it was than to risk losing him completely.

‘You know that one day someone will confess to him and you won’t be able to say anything, you’ll regret it, so stop being a coward and…just try.’ Baekhyun tried sympathetically.

‘You know I can’t…I’d rather stay quiet and keep my feelings for myself. I’m fine just being next to him like this.’ Jongdae smiled, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes.

‘Are you really ?’ Baekhyun breathed, worried.

Jongdae looked at him pointedly and his friend sighed, holding out his hands.

‘Okay, Okay, I get it.’ He mumbled before walking away, not without giving him a judging look.

The party carried on and Jongdae stayed in his corner, a glass of juice in his hand.

*

When the next day Jongdae arrived in the university, he had the impression that people were looking at him strangely. He frowned and entered the hallway. When he reached the information board, he stopped in his tracks, dumbstruck. His name was written on it in red with a few pictures of him and words around it like ‘Fag’, ‘Gay’, ‘Disgusting’, ‘Die’. His eyes read the words again and again, not really processing it. On top of all of this, ‘Shocking news ! Student Kim Jongdae in love with Prince Junmyeon !!!’ stand out.

His heart beat faster and he looked around him, panicking. Students were staring at him and talking about him. He should have run away but his feet were glued to the ground and he couldn’t help but stare at the board.

‘Jongdae !’ Called a voice.

He turned swiftly towards the voice and found Baekhyun looking at him, shocked. He could also read the worry and the pity in his eyes making him cringe inwardly. Then, he remembered something and looked at his friend with hurt in his eyes.

‘Was it you ?’ He asked with a trembling voice.

‘What ?’ Baekhyun gasped, looking confused.

‘You were the only one…who knew…’ Jongdae hissed, hurt and anger mixed up.

‘Fuck Jongdae, you don’t think I would do this to you ?! You’re my friend ! There must be an explanation…!’ His friend spluttered.

Jongdae massaged his neck, trying to calm down. There was no point in accusing anyone without proof.

‘Did you possibly tell someone else ? Or is there someone who would want to hurt you ?’ Baekhyun tried softly.

‘No, I didn’t tell anyone else. I don’t know, I don’t talk to a lot of people, I don’t know why someone would-’ He stopped and looked wide eyed at Junmyeon who was frozen in the entrance, his eyes on the board.

Jongdae bit his lip, not knowing what to do. The look on Junmyeon face was…scary. He seemed really upset about it. He turned his head and their gaze met. Ashamed, Jongdae broke the contact and promptly run away, brushing Junmyeon’s shoulder while passing by.

*

Baekhyun left a message on his voicemail later in the day, explaining that he found his textbook in the trashcan of the library and someone might have seen that he wrote Junmyeon name on it.

That didn’t appease Jongdae who stayed confined in his room the next two days. Unfortunately, he couldn’t miss another day if he wanted to pass his class and had to go back.

*

The next day, Jongdae tried to avoid looking at people in the hallway. He came early and headed straight to his first class where he sat in the back, keeping his hood over his head.

Most people didn’t look at him at all and ignored him as always - which he was glad for. He would rather be invisible than being looked at. Some students gazed at him briefly but never tried to talk to him or anything.

At lunch he stayed in class to eat, it was safer that way. Baekhyun came to check on him and commented on him becoming all dark and emo with his dark circles under his eyes and the sullen face. Jongdae knew he was joking around to lighten the mood and he was thankful to his friend, but he just couldn’t forget what happened and act as nothing was wrong. He just couldn’t.

With a pat on his shoulder, Baekhyun left him.

*

Jongdae went to the library after his classes as usual, sitting at a table to study. Immersing himself in his notes to occupy his mind was the best solution to his problem at the moment. What else could he do anyway ? It wasn’t like he had other options.

Concentrated on his literature essay, he jumped when a textbook was dropped in front of him. He snapped his head up to face a bored looking boy.

‘Uh…Who are you ?’ Jongdae asked, confused.

‘Oh Sehun. Someone told me to give you this.’ He replied, pointing the textbook.

Jongdae knew Oh Sehun, he was a freshman, but he couldn’t exactly tell him that he knew his name because Junmyeon was his mentor right ? The older was going to add something when Sehun turned around and walked away.

‘Wait !’ Jongdae called.

But Sehun didn’t listen, leaving Jongdae alone and perplexed with a textbook he didn’t own. He looked at it suspiciously for a moment and decided to open it. He widened his eyes upon noticing the textbook was actually his.

Checking the page where he wrote Junmyeon’s name he gasped. Under every ‘Junmyeon’ written ‘Jongdae’ was added. More than that, Jongdae knew who’s writing it was by heart and as creepy as it sounded he was glad he did.

Jongdae smiled, relieved and happy. Did it mean Junmyeon wasn’t mad at him ?

While he was heading back to his flat, he received a text from Baekhyun.

‘How was the surprise ?’

‘You knew ??? How ??? Why ???’

‘Haha secret ! I’m glad you liked it though.’

‘Was it your idea ? He wasn’t mad at me ?’

‘It was his idea when he saw your textbook. But I was the one who found it so it’s kinda thanks to me right ? Why would he be mad at you ? You did nothing wrong. So are you going to talk to him now that he confessed ?’

‘Confessed ? What ? WTF ?’

‘But…you said you saw the textbook ???’

‘I saw the page where he put his name under mine yes…but…it was to reassure me right ? Kinda like ‘It’s ok dude I don’t mind you pining after me’ ?’

‘…but…are you for real ? And didn’t you see the first page ? It’s quite gross and sappy in my opinion but yeah. Check it idiot.’

Jongdae frowned at his friend’s reply and waited to be at home before opening the textbook once more. He opened the first page nonchalantly and stared, surprised.

His name was encircled in red and a ‘mine’ was written next to it in capital letter and Junmyeon’s name under it.

A beautiful smile blossomed on Jongdae’s lips and he laughed to himself, barely holding back the tears of happiness.

‘I just saw, care to give me his number ?’ He sent to Baekhyun.

‘FUCKING FINALLY. OH MAN.’

As soon as he received the next text with Junmyeon’s number, he typed a brief message.

‘Yours’

He smiled at their silliness and planted face first on his bed to scream in his cushion, embarrassed but happy nonetheless.


End file.
